Multi-purpose, multi-functional and multi-style garments are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,167 deals with a multiple use dress. An adjustable skirt which can be worn in a variety of styles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,580. Other multi-style and/or multi-use garments are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,143,740; 2,721,327; 2,668,293; 2,593,059; 2,575,791; 2,429,188 and 1,834,331, as well as in other publications.* However, while the known multi-purpose, multi-functional and multi-style garments are generally acceptable and accomplish desirable end results, the more simple forms are relatively limited with respect to the variation of styles that can be achieved with them. There exists, therefore, a need for a multi-purpose, or multi-functional and multi-style garment which is relatively simple in construction and which at the same time is capable of being styled in a wide variety of ways by the wearer thereof, while, on the other hand, being easy to fabricate, easy to drape and readily lending itself to modular coordination with accessories. The present invention fulfills this need. FNT * See Roscoe, "Wrap Yourself A Designer Dress", Grosset & Dunlap, 1974